


O tempo vai ter que me esperar

by Pachianarchy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: I'm Sorry, M/M, Time Travel, also references to back to the future and other stuff, i broked a lot of sci-fi rules
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-05-01 05:39:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5194265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pachianarchy/pseuds/Pachianarchy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"No futuro Daichi e Sugawara serão donos de um "hotel" para viajantes no tempo. O Asahi cuida da papelada, mas acho que sabe lutar uns 6 tipos de artes marciais diferentes. Ryuu vai ser um especialista em armas fodas pra caralho. Shouyou e Kageyama vão estar treinando para serem inspetadores temporais (e estão QUASE namorando, o que não é uma grande surpresa vindo deles). A Yachi vai ser um cientista super inteligente e a Kiyoko virou uma agente secreta do governo... Ennoshita virou policial....</p><p>E eu vou ser um detetive que viaja no tempo resolvendo paradoxos e outras coisas de um jeito mega foda e estiloso, meu futuro trabalho é uma mistura de De Volta Para o Futuro com MIB - Homens de Preto. Mais foda impossível. </p><p>E... vou estar namorando o Asahi."</p>
            </blockquote>





	O tempo vai ter que me esperar

**Author's Note:**

> A minha 2ª Asanoya! Espero ter feito algo minimamente decente dessa vez. Essa ideia surgiu após ler a webcomic Saint for Rent (que é muita fofa e eu recomendo horrores) sobre uma pensão para viajantes no tempo e eu não pude deixar de querer fazer uma fic com mais ou menos o mesmo tema. E eu acho que o Nishinoya daria um "policial do tempo" bem badass então...
> 
> Ah, o título da fic é uma referência a música O Tempo da banda Móveis Coloniais de Acaju.

Tudo começou como um dia normal. Até o momento em que se tornou o dia mais inacreditável da minha vida.

 

A manhã foi como todas as outras. Catei um pedaço da pizza de ontem requentada e um achocolatado para o café da manhã - agradecido pelo corpo de adolescente capaz de processar bombas calóricas sem passar mal -, passei cerca de 15 minutos ajeitando meu cabelo, coloquei o uniforme e fui para a escola correndo para não perder o treino da manhã.

 

Se não fosse pelo vôlei, provavelmente ainda estaria me remexendo na cama e colocando o modo 'soneca' no celular pela 3ª vez.

 

No caminho encontrei o Tanaka ainda com uma torrada na boca. Não pude deixar de aproveitar a chance para me gabar por ter conseguido desbloquear todos os _Fatalities_ do Mortal Kombat e lembrar que ele seria massacrado no sábado no nosso torneio mensal de games de luta.

 

Chegamos no ginásio e o povo do 1º ano já começava a arrumar a quadra, erguendo a rede e separando as bolas. Corri para o vestuário - não sem antes desejar um belíssimo bom dia para a deusa da minha vida, Kiyoko - e lá encontrei Enoshita e os outros.

 

No canto do quarto estava Asahi que terminava de vestir uma blusa branca e bocejava. Suas costas largas encolhidas, como se tentasse em vão ocupar menos espaço, e o cabelo preso de um jeito preguiçoso. Nem um pouco intimador se é isso que desejam saber.

 

\- Bom dia! E ajeita essa coluna, Asahi!

 

\- O-ok!

 

Que belo Às nós temos.... Asahi era tão impressionante durante as partidas, mas me irritava horrores o quão molenga ele podia ser. Eu me preocupo com o futuro desse cara às vezes.

 

Enfim, depois disso começou o treino da manhã. Consegui dar um _Rolling Thunder_ fodástico que deixou meu kouhai Hinata babando e louco para aprender. Asahi estava mais confiante no treino, o que é sempre uma coisa boa, e não se deixou abater (muito) pelas indiretas bem diretas do capitão.

 

Depois fui pra aula e tentei não dormir enquanto a professora de literatura passava a matéria nova -  “isso com certeza vai cair na prova do mês que vem então prestem atenção! Você também, Nishinoya!” - e comi um yakisoba pan¹ no intervalo junto com o Ryuu no terraço da escola. Depois teve mais algumas aulas que não lembro quais foram porque eu dormi.

 

Quando o sinal para o fim da última aula do dia tocou foi que eu percebi algo estranho. No final da tarde o céu estava nublado estava num tom avermelhado, quase laranja, o que era muito legal e raro de acontecer e eu tinha a sensação de estar sendo observado. Eu sempre sou observador durante uma partida, por isso a impressão de alguém seguindo meus movimentos não era difícil de detectar. Mas não consegui descobrir quem estava fazendo isso. Olhei para todos os lados enquanto caminhava para o ginásio, mas não tinha visto ninguém me encarando no meio do povo que saía da escola.

 

Até que eu escutei o barulho de alguns corvos e achei uma luz azul atrás de algumas árvores.

 

Olhei em volta. Onde eu estava era longe o suficiente do portão principal da escola, de forma que não dava mais para ver o resto dos alunos indo embora - só ouvi-los - e eu estava sozinho. As luzes azuis piscaram novamente e pude jurar que ouvi vozes.

 

O que seria aquilo? Minha mente alternava entre a probabilidade dos Reapers² finalmente terem chegado a Terra para eliminar os humanos como eu temia ou a chance de um portal mágico para outro mundo cheio de criaturas mágicas, mas nada do que eu imaginei naquele momento se compara ao que testemunhei.

 

Abaixei instintivamente o corpo e fui de fininho até as árvores. Quando escutei novamente a voz, me escondi atrás de um arbusto ainda mais perto da luz.

 

Vi um homem sentado de cócoras, coçando o cabelo espetado com uma das mãos. A luz azul aparentemente estava na sua frente, então não conseguia ver de onde vinha o brilho.Usava uma calça apertada preta, uma jaqueta e calçava um all star velho e surrado. Tinha o estilo que eu sonhava em usar caso tivesse dinheiro para comprar aquelas jaquetas estrangeiras cheias de espinhos, eu iria ficar foda usando uma igual a dele.

 

E tudo isso seria muito lindo se aquela pessoa não parecesse ultra super mega suspeita por estar escondida numa escola no interior do Japão.

 

Será que seria da Yakuza?! Sem Ryuu do meu lado eu tinha vergonha (e medo) de enfrentar o adulto sozinho. Deveria falar com ele ou não…?

 

\- AI! Máquina maldita do inferno! Anos de pesquisa científica e essa porra ainda dá choque. Vou esganar o Tsukishima quando eu voltar… isso SE eu conseguir voltar - o homem resmungou para si mesmo e aquela voz era estranhamente familiar.

 

E ele falou Tsukishima? Ele conhecia aquele moleque metido do primeiro ano? Tá que o loirinho era inteligente, mas não pensava que ele tivesse conexões com a Yakuza.

 

O brilho azul continuava piscando, agora deixando claro que era o homem que estava mexendo em alguma máquina ou algo tipo. Minhas pernas começaram a arder levemente por estar parado na mesma mesma posição e resolvi trocar de posição. Não vi o galho seco no chão e só consegui ouvir o som dele quebrando.

 

No mesmo instante o homem virou para trás e me encarou.

 

Olhos grandes marrons me encararam como se atravessassem minha alma. O cabelo escuro penteado para cima dava a impressão de aumentar a altura do homem, que vendo agora devia ser um pouco mais alto que eu.  O nariz era fino e os lábios colados pareciam conter um grito de indignação. Todos aqueles traços eram estranhamente familiares, tinha certeza que os conhecia de algum lugar…. E no momento que os olhos do outro se arregalaram, tinha certeza que eu estava fazendo a mesma expressão. Porque nossos rostos eram iguais.

 

\- Vo-você é eu!? - a conclusão deixou meu lábios no momento em que cheguei a ela.

 

Antes que eu pudesse dizer qualquer outra coisa a luz azul ficou mais forte e eu pude finalmente ver o que era a tal máquina - um aparelho em formato oval que tinha o tamanho de uma bola de vôlei tinha um visor que brilhava fortemente e exibia alguma coisa que eu não consegui ler direito. O outro “eu” olhou para o objeto rapidamente e fez uma cara de espanto antes de se virar para mim e dizer:

 

\- Merda, agora não! SAIA DAQUI ANTES QUE-

 

O brilho da máquina preencheu todo o lugar e tudo que vi foi branco. As árvores, os corvos voando em bando no céu, o calor do sol se pondo, a escola e todo o resto não existia mais. Eu senti que estava caindo e não conseguia enxergar mais nada. Antes que pudesse entrar em pânico, senti como se minha existência estivesse se diluindo em milhares de pedacinhos para depois se reorganizar. A sensação era indescritível, mas pude jurar que antes de desmair senti uma mão segurar meu pulso.

 

E então tudo ficou escuro.

 

 

 

Quando acordei, não estava mais na Karasuno. Nenhum sinal do gramado, ginásio ou do barulho dos corvos. Quando abri os olhos percebi que estava deitado num futón em um quarto com estilo tradicional japonês. Como não havia janelas no quarto, não sabia dizer se era dia ou noite e a única luz vinha de uma fresta aberta que dava para um corredor.

 

Onde eu estava? Como diabos eu vim parar de aqui? Tentei relembrar o que tinha acontecido antes de apagar. A ido pro treino, a luz azul, a máquina estranha brilhando ainda mais…

 

E alguém com um rosto igual ao meu.

 

Me levantei num pulo, respirando fundo e tampando minha boca antes que fizessem algum barulho alto. Eu não sabia onde estava e não deixar a minha impulsividade - como o Ryuu chama - tomar conta.

 

Tentei ouvir algum barulho vindo de fora. No meio do silêncio pude ouvir sons de passos pela casa (?) onde estava e um murmúrio que parecia ser uma conversa se passando bem longe. Mas não conseguia ouvir nada. Tirei a coberta e procurei pelo meu tênis, mas não vi nem sinal dele. Caminhei fazendo mínimo de barulho possível sob o tatami e fui até a fresta aberta da porta. Não consegui ver nada além de um corredor comprido e o piso de madeira lustrada. Mas o som dos passos aumentou e prendi a respiração. Quem quer que seja, não podiam descobrir que eu já estava acordado senão sabe se lá o que poderia acontecer comigo.

 

\- Isso não é qualquer problema, é um puta problema! Se descobrirem o que aconteceu…

 

\- Calma, calma… Eles não vão descobrir porque eles não vão saber que isso aconteceu, ok? Kei já está fazendo os últimos ajustes na máquina e logo poderemos fingir que isso nunca aconteceu.

 

\- Se você diz....

 

Tinha certeza que já tinha ouvido aquelas vozes em algum lugar. Mas não consegui enxergar quem estava conversando. E quem era Kei?

 

\- Sem falar que ‘Nishinoya’ - ai merda eles sabiam meu nome - provavelmente ainda está dormindo. Se tivermos sorte poderemos manda-lo de volta antes que acorde e ele vai achar que tudo não passou de um sonho.

 

\- Tem certeza? O que vamos fazer se ele acordar? Não podemos colocar uma venda nele, ele vai pensar que foi sequestrado!

 

Eu estava sozinho num quarto desconhecido e tinha sido trago pra cá sem a minha permissão. Acho que “sequestro” era uma boa palavra para a situação.

 

\- Já disse para manter a calma… Mas se isso te deixa tão paranoico podemos borrifar um sonífero no quarto se você quiser.

 

Sonífero? Que papo insano era aquele? Eu precisava sair daquele lugar. Precisava sair agora. Com tanta delicadeza quanto antes, fui me afastando da porta devagar de volta para as cobertas…

 

Quando meu pé cedeu sob o tatame e caiu na porra de um buraco.

 

\- WAAH!

 

Logo após o berro que dei por causa do susto, os donos das vozes entraram as pressas no quarto e a luz branca repentina me cegou por um segundo.

 

\- Nishinoya! Está tudo bem?!

 

Antes que pudesse questionar como raios eles sabiam meu nome o choque me calou.

 

\- …………….Suga?! Yamaguchi?

 

Eu tinha certeza que aqueles eram meus companheiros de time, mas a aparência deles estavam muito diferente. Suga usava óculos e um suéter branco grande demais para ele e Yamaguchi estava estupidamente atraente com o cabelo comprido com parte dele preso em um rabo de cavalo e uma jaqueta jeans escura e aquilo eram piercings?!

 

Sem falar que eles pareciam mais velhos. Assustadoramente mais velhos.

 

\- Viu?! Eu não disso que ele ia acordar, Suga? E não sou eu que vou explicar - O Yamaguchi mais velho resmungou. E que jeito era aquele de falar com um veterano? Apesar de parecer que eles não estavam mais no ensino médio.

 

\- O piso cedeu de novo!

 

\- É com isso que você está preocupado?!

 

\- Oi?! Explicar o que? Não me digam que eu fiquei em coma por 10 anos e perdi as olimpíadas.

 

Sugawara deu um sorriso amarelo antes de suspirar profundamente e fazer aquela cara de “porque sou eu que sempre que tem que resolver essas coisas” para me responder:

 

\- Não, você não ficou em coma por 10 anos, Nishinoya… tanto que se isso tivesse acontecido você estaria com uma aparência completamente diferente e nem conseguiria se levantar da cama - Ei! Não desmereça as lições de Kill Bill… e foi quando percebi que estava ainda com meu uniforme da escola.

 

\- Então o que aconteceu com vocês? E onde estou!? E o resto do time? Estão bem? E o Ryuu? E o Asahi? Estou numa realidade alternativa?

 

\- Calma, calma, calma! São muitas perguntas. - o de cabelo branco disse com as mãos levantadas - você está na casa do avô falecido do Daichi, o resto do time está bem, o Tanaka foi jantar fora, o Asahi está no escritório e bem… não e sim.

 

\- Como assim “não e sim”?

 

\- Bem vindo ao ano de 2024,  Nishinoya. Você está no futuro.

 

 

* * *

 

¹ [Yakisoba pan](https://www.google.com/search?q=yakisoba+pan&es_sm=122&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ved=0CAcQ_AUoAWoVChMI-tvbvtiJyQIVSQyQCh0hQQOn&biw=1366&bih=623)

² [Reapers](http://pt.masseffect.wikia.com/wiki/Reaper) (fãs de Mass Effect vão sacar essa)


End file.
